creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darren's homework
The story goes like this: The teacher gave classroom a description. Teacher: "Ok class, your homework is due tomorrow, i will give you a particular and very easy homework, i will give you a description, you can describe whatever you want, it's very easy..." Jeffy: "I can't wait to do this homework Ms. Chestnut!" Teacher: "You can do it on computer or paper, ok, class dismissed!" At Darren's home... Darren: "Hey dad, my teacher gave us a description, and we can do it on computer or paper, but i want to use my computer to do that." Darren's dad: "I'm sorry, anyways, no! I will not let you and you are not allowed to do that kind of homework." Darren: "Why?" Darren's dad: "Because you're still grounded forever for beating up and bullying Jeffy, so, you can't use your computer while grounded, but, you can do it on paper, and i think it's better if hand written." Darren: "NO, I HATE HANDWRITING, I WANT TO USE MY COMPUTER I WANT TO USE MY COMPUTER I WANT TO USE MY COMPUTER AND THAT'S FINAL! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT ON PAPER, OR, IN OTHER WORDS, I DON'T WANT TO HAND WRITE THE DESCRIPTION ON PAPER, HAHA, I DON'T WANT TO WRITE ON PAPER, PAPER SUCKS!" Darren's dad: "Don't talk to me in that tone, you can either do it on paper, or i won't let you do it, your choice!" Darren: "GRRRRRRR! I, SAID, I, DON'T, WANT, TO, DO, IT, ON, PAPER, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Darren's dad: "That's it, instead of not doing it, i will give you some paper to describe something." Darren's dad: "Here's your paper!" Darren did his homework, but, he made some egregious errors and mistakes on his homework. Darren's dad: "Alright, did you do your homework?" Darren: "Yes i did, here it is!" Darren's dad: "WHAT? DID YOU JUST MAKE SOME MISTAKES ON YOUR HOMEWORK, THIS IS THE WORST DESCRIPTION YOU HAVE EVER DONE, THAT'S IT, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOREVER, THIS MEANS NO TV, NO MOVIES AND NO VIDEOGAMES AND NO NOTHING FOR THE REST OF YOUR WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT GOING TO MCDONALD'S FOR DINNER TONIGHT, I WILL NEVER TAKE YOU ANYWHERE ELSE OUT IN PUBLIC EVER AGAIN BECAUSE OF THIS!" Darren: "NO!" Darren's dad: "Too bad, tomorrow, after school, i will send you to your grandparents' house as for your punishment, because you hate your grandparents, and i know you hate your grandparents, now go to bed." The next day... Teacher: "Class, i need yesterday's homework, bring out your homework you did last night, let's start with someone who's not a troublemaker." Jeffy: "I described my dad, Mario!" Teacher: "Great job, Jeffy, your homework is the best, you will get an A+." Kendra: "I described New York City!" Teacher: "Great job, Kendra, you will get an A." Elmo: "I described Sesame Street!" Teacher: "Great job, Elmo, that's because you are from Sesame Street, you will get an A-." Cunegonda: "I described myself!" Teacher: "Good job, Cunegonda, you will get a B+." Tombstoner28: "I described Ghetsis!" Teacher: "Good job, Tombstoner28, i met Ghetsis when i went to his castle, you will get a B." Victor: "I described London!" Teacher: "Good job, Victor, you will get a B-." Nicole: "I described my cat, Freckles!" Teacher: "Ok, Nicole, you will get a C+." Wally: "I described my mommy!" Teacher: "Ok, Wally, you will get a C." Feebee: "I described Jeffy!" Teacher: "Ok, Feebee, ah, you're Jeffy's sister, you will get a C-." Dmitri: "I described Russia!" Teacher: "That's ok, Dmitri, you only made some mistakes, but don't worry, it's just a little bit, you will get a D+." Sonic: "I described my world!" Teacher: "Sonic, you have been halfway to the troublemakers, i'm a little disappointed, you will get a D." Alejandro: "I described the Total Drama World Tour!" Teacher: "You didn't write well, your grammar is too poor, where are you from?" Alejandro: "I'm from Spain, and i'm from the Total Drama show." Teacher: "You are a Total Drama character, but you wrote something in Spanish, you need to write English, ok, you will get a D-." Doraemon: "I described Dorayakis!" Teacher: "You made many mistakes, and, hey, you will get an E+." Angelica: "I described the Rugrats!" Teacher: "TOO MANY MISTAKES, you will get an E. You are from the Rugrats." Simone the Rabbit: "I described myself!" Teacher: "TOO MANY MISTAKES, NOBODY LIKES YOU, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT DESCRIPTION IS INAPPROPRIATE BECAUSE YOU WROTE SOME CURSE WORDS, YOU CUSSED, YOU WILL GET A E-." Courtney: "I described..." Teacher: "I KNOW WHAT YOU DESCRIBED, COURTNEY, YOU ARE STILL A TD CHARACTER, BUT, YOU DESCRIBED ABOUT PORN, PORN IS VERY INAPPROPRIATE IN SCHOOL, THAT'S IT, YOU WILL GET AN F+." That Boy and Bully Bill: "We described about blood!" Teacher: "OOOOOOOOOOOOO! GORE IS VERY INAPPROPRIATE TO SCHOOL, AND BULLY BILL, YOU DESCRIBED ABOUT DRUGS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DRUGS ARE INAPPROPRIATE, TOO. THAT'S IT! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, AND YOU ARE GETTING AN F!" Darren: "UM UM UM UM UM, I DESCRIBED...CURSE WORDS!" Teacher: "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DARREN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU WILL GET AN F-, YOU DESCRIBED ABOUT, DRUG, PORN AND INTENSE VIOLENCE, AND GORE, NONONO, PLUS, YOU ADDED CURSE WORDS, NONO, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" At Darren's house... Darren's dad: "Darren, i heard you got an F- on your description, because you wrote curse words, and you described about many inappropriate things in school, such as porn, gore, drug and intense violence, hey, what is wrong with you, that's it, i'm sending and taking you to your grandparents' house as for your punishment, let's get in the car, you troublemaker!" In the car... Darren's dad: "Darren, i'm very mad at you because of your description, it's the most inappropriate description, i'll never take you anywhere else out in public ever again because of this, when we get to your grandparents' house, you will stay there forever, if you didn't describe some inappropriate content, none of this would've ever happened!" Darren: "I get it dad." Darren: "You will also not come to the movies to see the Grinch when it comes out, ok, we're to your grandparents' house." At grandparents' house... Darren's dad: "Ok, we're here, now i have to go, see you later, stay here forever, i will not pick you up ever again, i'm not taking you home, and you've been thrown out of our house, so, you are staying at your grandparents' house forever, goodbye, farewell, you devil's son!" Category:Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:SML Category:Tombstoner28